Shattered
by SoRightItsWrong
Summary: She wonders when she ruined her life.... She's thinking its the day she fell for him.


**A/N ** I realize incest is wrong… but these two have such good chemistry. I love hearing back from people on their thoughts! I don't mind constructive criticism… but nothing mean okay? I'm very sensitive ;)

Disclaimer: I in no way own Wizard's of Waverly Place. Cause you know if I did there would be a convenient adoption throw in to the mix!

She wonders when she ruined her life. (She thinks it's the day she fell for him.)

Sometimes she likes to pretend that she's normal. That she doesn't have these feelings inside her that she can't control. (And when she's really scared she likes to pretend that she has a choice.) And she knows it's wrong to want. (But maybe that's why she wants it even more.) It's wrong… but then maybe some things are supposed to be like this.

She knows she's not perfect. (But she's kind of hoping someone will tell her she is.)

___

He once read this book. It told him that the whole point of making mistakes is to learn from them. (He's pretty sure all he learned from his mistakes is that he needs her even more.)

He's a smart boy. (Generally.) And it's not like he doesn't know it's bad. (He just never expected it would be this hard to give her up.) It's just he looks at her… And he forgets all about what's wrong and what's right.

He likes to promise himself their end is his new beginning. (But he almost feels like crying when he thinks about leaving.)

___

She's running out of reasons why she should stop this… thing. She tells herself its sick and disgusting. (But when she's with him she never feels more beautiful.)

He asks her why they do this. She doesn't know if she can give him an answer. She's wondering if perhaps they should stop. (It's simple really… in her head at least.) All they have to do is give it up. Avoid each other for awhile. (But when she tells him this he cries in her arms.)

Later on when he's gone she prays for forgiveness. (But she doesn't feel any better after she's done.) And it feels like she's being punished. Because she's not a bad girl. She has a normal life besides him. If it wasn't for him she would be complete. (Strangely enough though, she knows she would feel emptier without him.)

___

They debate one day about telling their parents. But just as quickly they realize what a mistake it would be. She's starting to understand why she never wanted to start this. (He's starting to realize that if she were gone he would be nothing.)

She knows she loves him though. (Cause it would be so fucking easy to just give up if it weren't for that.)

___

One day she looks the definition up. (She cries for the rest of the day.)

He finds her in her room that night crying in one of his old shirts. When she looks up he knows it's over. (He feels this sort of pang go through his chest. And then everything is numb.) He tells her he's leaving for good. (She doesn't look at him again.)

A week later he tells their parents he's transferring colleges. (Far away where the memory of them won't reach him.) She pretends not to listen to what he says, but he can see the glint of tears in her eyes.

His last night home he hears her crying in her room. When he leaves the next day she's absent from the farewell party. (He fakes a smile and only lets the tears shed when he's gone.)

___

In the time that he's gone she convinces herself that she's fine. (But every night before she goes to bed she prays that these feelings she still has will go away.)

He comes back a year later to visit… with his new girlfriend. She makes her excuses and runs to Harpers house. He pretends he's fine with her not being there. (But the truth is, is that he counted down the days until he could see her again.)

He tells the family that he's happy with this girl. She's everything he could ever ask for. (Except her eyes aren't brown and her laugh doesn't make him want to cry.)

___

She manages to avoid his visits for the next two years. (But sometimes she calls just to hear his voice, and hangs up right after he answers.)

The next time they see each other she's the one with someone new. She smiles and says the right things to him and she almost thinks she's over him. (Then he brushes up against her and it starts all over again.)

He asks her if she's happy. (She lies and says yes.)

___

He gets a wedding invitation in the mail. It's from her. (He cries all night and calls her the next day to congratulate her.)

She's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. (He pretends she's walking down the aisle to him instead of that other guy.) She smiles at all the right points but he thinks he can see her heart breaking. (He knows his is.)

___

For three years she pretends her marriage is right. (It's only when she gets his wedding invitation in the mail that she asks for a divorce.)

The day he gets married she makes a toast. It ends like this. (She tells him she loves him… like a brother.)

When they cry everyone thinks its tears of happiness. (No one knows it's the end for both of them.)

___

And so it ends like this…

They know they've made a mistake. (But it's a little too late to go back and change it.)


End file.
